


Heel

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, High Heels, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony notices her shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a NSFW banner made by cincoflex@Livejournal.

So she wore the black ones today. Shiny, pointy, making hard no-nonsense clacking sounds on his floors. _Her_ shoes, on _his_ floors, punctual and professional and _so tremendously fucking sexy._  
  
He was trying to concentrate on the latest upgrade to the flight stabilizers, but his hands kept slowing, fingers tracing along the edge of the screwdriver. And his eyes were playing tricks on him, of course, because in his mind he was caressing one of her heels and getting ready to take it off and -- and okay, what he had to take off was his pants because this just wasn't _working_ and unless he took care of this right now he would be behind schedule on the upgrades.  
  
See? He was paying attention to his work, really. Maybe not in a traditional way, but it worked. Except for the part where he was sitting at his work bench jerking off to her _shoes._ He made a brief mental note to catch her eating something sloppy so he could memorize the look of her tongue for next time.  
  
Because, yeah, he admitted it, there was always a next time.


End file.
